crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mk. II Combat Armor
ERA Fatigues/Combat Armor The Exon Red Army decided that after the civil a cheap yet reliable basic armor was going to be needed (Exon really hasn't experienced a need for it before the Civil war and supplying the whole of the Red army would be expensive but it was needed badly). Armiger Industries designed the new armor and fatigues to based on the seperate roles and needs of the ERA based off the Bad Company armor using a lighter yet more resistant metal. The fatigues are just a dark green that is made in venezia and shipped to the Exon to be given to new recruits as they train. Resistance The Sangheili conducted tests so that it would become heat resistant but not so heavy that the soldier couldn't handle the fatigue. Each set of armor takes about an hour to fully complete (obviously they have more then one machine working on this and workers obtained through the aquas or venezians), the complex tempering and hardening periods took about a month to fully perfect and have it programed to the machines due to the low ammount of people working on the project (more where needed in weapon designs to fully modernize the millitary). Human Types MK. II GI Combats - Utilizing a lightweight yet decently resitant armor covering the upper body but spaced perfectly so that movement is left unhindered and adding a backpack and non reactive powercell to power basic needs in the field. Although not covering the entire body the near special operations training each ERA soldier receives just to qualify for military action should sustain them. MK. II Assualt - Using heavier armor that covers a lot of the upper body and a little on the shoulders. Their training allows them to carry the extra armor and assualt is usually used as mechanized infantry anyways so walking long distances isn't usually needed. The chest and helmet configurations are different from the GI variants. MK. II Special Operations - Using the same design as the old Bad Company armo but using the new resistance lightweight metal. With soft covers for the helmet the soldiers using this armor usually have perfected concealment teachings and prefer hit and run tactics to fighting to the death. MK II Heavy Assualt - Human Variant of practically a walking tank. Called the HAGs and usually moves up with Apocalypse tanks. MK II Engineer - Heavy armor, resistant to bullets and explosives so they may fix/destroy things under fire. MK III Commissar - Given to all commissars futuring bulky yet comfortable (compared to most body armor at least) and heavily resistance to all that can be thrown at it and even given combat personal defense shielding. Sangheili TypeCategory:Exon The Sangheili (after almost 100 years) finally decided to overhaul the combat harness (which in truth wasn't entirely that bad to begin). The new harness was given almost the exact type of metal used in the MK. II Human Variants (just of course a lot more because the elites are usually given large weapons making them large targets). Although the look is mainly the same the shielding was given a bit of a boost and takes shock now making flinching a problem of the past. Also the under-armor clothing is slightly ballistic proof designed to stop explosion fragments from harming the user. 1472752_304120436438512_6524961564548151205_n.jpg|Sangheili commissar using a familiar armor permutation. ERA SANGHEILI.jpg|A Sangheili in the new under armor clothing. news1.jpg|An Assault "Shock" trooper in full body armor. 10850020_328446617347562_3873039927268092507_n.jpg|A Sangheili in the "new" mk. II armor on a plasma turret in training on Sangheilios Advanced-Warfare-joguernaut.jpg|the HAGs Blarg.jpg|The most common special operations sangheili using a lighter version of the combat harness. 1371358705_wp_swg_tcg_004.jpg|ERA using the new armor in VR mode. Category:ERA